War and Love
by Arisa Narahashi
Summary: "Pembawa sial. Kalau otou-san tidak pergi ke Australia mengunjungimu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi!" /Bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia. Kau bukan gadis lemah. Kau gadis kuat! Batinnya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri/fic pertama setelah hiatus?/ DLDR/Warning inside!


**War and Love**

**Disclaimer : ****BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC (sangat), OOT, Typo (s), tema pasaran, pairing bertebaran. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang membuatnya semakin merasa sedih hanyalah sisa-sisa puing kesabaran. Raganya lelah menangis. Matanya sembab dengan garis hitam melingkarinya. Menunjukkan betapa besar kesedihan yang ditanggungnya. Menjalani hidup kini menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Kehilangan orang yang paling dia sayangi membuat kakinya seakan lumpuh. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja, menyusul orang-orang tersayang secepatnya. Tak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan hari esok.

Dia belum jadi apa-apa dan masih jauh dari kata sukses. Namun, kenyataan pahit silih berganti menghampirinya. Ayahnya, satu-satunya orangtua yang dia miliki sejak kecil dikabarkan meninggal.

Saat mendarat, roda pesawat yang ditumpangi ayahnya tergelincir, lalu begitu saja mematahkan bagian tengah badan pesawat. _Seratus lima puluh tiga_ orang penumpang mengalami luka-luka, seorang penumpang koma, dan seorang penumpang meninggal dunia. Beruntung hanya ada satu korban. Sayangnya, itu bukan keberuntungan bagi seorang Sousuke Sena.

Kecelakaan itu malapetaka baginya. Ayahnya Sousuke Aizen adalah korban dari kecelakaan pesawat yang meninggal dunia tersebut. Sedangkan seorang korban yang sedang koma dirawat di rumah sakit di kotanya. _Hueco Mundo_.

Dan sekarang dia takut menjalani kehidupan sendirian. Tanpa sandaran. Meskipun selama ini ayahnya hanya meluangkan sabtu atau minggu untuknya, ia tak khawatir. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersandar. Dia tak punya ibu sejak kecil. Kelahirannya seakan menjadi kesialan bagi ibunya. Dia tak pernah diajari rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu. Namun, ada hal-hal yang membuatnya masih bisa bersyukur. Walaupun bukan ibu kandung, ia sempat merasakan kasih sayang ibu meskipun hanya sebentar. Dan kini perempuan yang menjadi ibu tirinya itu terbaring, mempertaruhkan nyawa di rumah sakit. Ya, ibu tirinyalah korban yang mengalami koma di rumah sakit tersebut.

Dia terus menangis. Kepedihannya tak terbayarkan oleh apapun. Dia merasa kecewa dan sangat menyesal karena tak berada di sisi kedua orangtuanya saat mereka mengalami musibah itu.

"Sena," sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya.

Sena segera menghapus air matanya yang terus-menerus mengalir ke pipi putihnya. Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya yang sedari tadi menghadap jendela yang memberikan pemandangan sebuah taman bunga sederhana ke arah pintu.

Orang itu memasuki kamar Sena dengan tenang dan hati-hati. Terlihat sesosok perempuan berbadan mungil, berambut hitam, dan bermata violet berjalan mendekati Sena. Rukia, nama gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu baru saja datang dari Australia setelah hampir tiga tahun menuntut ilmu sebagai siswa menengah pertama di kota yang terkenal dengan binatang _kanguru_ nya tersebut. Mata gadis bermanik violet itu tidak kalah sembabnya dengan kedua mata milik Sena. Dirinya merasakan sakit yang sama, meski kejadian seperti ini pernah menghampiri hidupnya. Saat pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini, ia merasa sangat terpukul, dadanya terasa sesak dan dirinya hampir tidak bisa mengontrol tindakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya yang diluar batas. Namun Rukia dapat menghadapi masa sulit itu karena dukungan dari ibundanya tercinta yang sekarang tengah berbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sekarang ia lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Peristiwa masa lalu menjadikan pengalaman yang berharga bagi keadaannya sekarang.

Rukia saudara tiri Sena. Gadis itu semakin berjalan mendekati Sena. Ketika dirinya ingin berusaha menenangkan saudaranya tersebut, sebuah penolakan diterima Rukia. Sena menghindari pelukan yang akan diberikan Rukia.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri," ucap Sena lemah. Selemah raganya saat ini.

Kedua manik violet Rukia membesar, kaget karena saudaranya menolak keberadaannya sekarang. Rukia mencoba bersabar. Dia tahu bahwa Sena masih terbawa emosi. Dirinya memilih diam, menunggu. Sebenarnya ia merasa kecewa. Sena, saudara yang paling mengerti dirinya, sekarang menjadi seorang gadis yang menolak Rukia.

"Keluar!" hardik Sena, seolah kehilangan akal sehat. Sungguh, ia membentak tanpa ada rasa penyesalan.

"Maaf," ujar Rukia lemah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sena butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ya, ia tahu itu karena dulu ia pernah mengalaminya.

Dengan langkah enggan, Rukia berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan Sena. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Rukia, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia ingin menemani Sena dan berharap Sena membagi kesedihannya dengan Rukia. Namun, . .

"Dasar gadis pembawa sial!"

Ucapan yang terdengar menyakitkan itu membuat tubuh Rukia berbalik. Suasana kamar itu tiba-tiba terasa menegangkan.

"Apa?" Rukia bertanya kepada Sena berharap kalimat yang ia dengar barusan adalah sebuah ilusi saja.

"Pembawa sial. Kalau _otou-san _tidak pergi ke Aurtralia mengunjungimu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi!" ucap Sena penuh emosi.

Rukia yakin itu bukanlah ilusi. Kalimat itu benar-benar diucapkan oleh saudara tirinya. Pembawa sialkah dia? Benarkah itu anggapan saudaranya?

Tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Tanpa ia sadari, telapak tangannya sedikit terluka akibat perbuatan jemarinya sendiri yang mengepal terlalu kuat.

Benar, kalau saja _otou_-san dan _okaa_-san tidak datang mengunjunginya, bencana itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Itu memang kesalahan dirinya, jika saja ia tidak mangatakan bahwa ia rindu kepada mereka berdua, malapetaka ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sena menatap Rukia dengan penuh amarah. "Kalau kamu menyesali tindakan bodohmu itu, angkat kaki dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Tempat ini tidak pantas untuk seorang pembunuh sepertimu, Rukia!" suara Sena menggema di kamar itu. Membuat Rukia semakin tersakiti. Ya, hatinya tersakiti.

"_Otou_-san mu meninggal karena dirimu juga kan?" lanjut Sena. "Dasar pembawa sial!" Sena, seorang gadis yang kesehariannya dikenal sebagai gadis yang lembut dan periang, sekarang berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang penuh amarah dan kebencian.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, Sena Sousuke," ucap Rukia tegas. Rukia tidak tahan dengan tatapan keji yang dilemparkan Sena kepadanya. Harga dirinya hancur dihadapan saudara tiri yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

Rukia menghela napas berat, mencoba untuk menahan sakit yang baru saja ia terima. Ia menatap Sena tajam. "Aku menyesal sudah menyetujui _okaa_-san menikah lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang mengerti diriku, Sena. Sejak kita berumur tujuh tahun, kita adalah sahabat, dan sudah selama enam tahun kita menjadi saudara. Tidak ada penolakan dari kita saat _otou_-san mu dan _okaa_-san memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Aku kira kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tapi apa, ternyata Sena Sousuke hanyalah seseorang yang berhati jahat!"

Rukia segera berlalu meninggalkan Sena seorang diri di kamarnya. Sekarang ia tidak peduli keadaan saudara tirinya tersebut bahkan mungkin sekarang Rukia enggan menyebut Sena sebagai saudaranya ataupun sahabatnya.

Kota Hueco Mundo tidak cocok untuk dirinya saat ini. Disini banyak luka yang ia dapatkan. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Ya, semua lukanya di kota ini.

-0-

Rukia berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamar Sena. Ia ingin segera ke kamarnya. Mencari adiknya dan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Dibukanya pintu kamar berwarna biru muda tersebut. Perasaannya menjadi lebih damai setelah memasuki ruangan yang sudah hampir empat tahun ia tinggalkan tersebut. Semua perabot di dalamnya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. Ia tidak mendapatkan keberadaan adiknya, Momo.

"Momo. _Nee_-san sudah pulang, sayang. Kamu dimana?" Rukia mencoba mencari adiknya di kamarnya yang cukup luas tersebut. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sadar bahwa adiknya tidak ada di kamarnya. Rukia mencoba mencari di sekitar rumah. Dirinya sangat panik setelah hampir lima menit berputar-putar mencari adiknya di setiap penjuru rumah mewah ini.

"Rukia..."

Merasa namanya dipanggul, Rukia menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning dan berwajah tegas berdiri di belakang Rukia. Bibi Tia Harribel, adik ayah tirinya. Sejak dahulu, Rukia tidak begitu suka dengan Bibi Tia. Wanita berambut pink itu selalu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman di rumah ini sejak pertama kali ia datang bersama _okaa_-san nya disini. Wanita itu memandang Rukia tajam seperti yang diperlihatkan Sena tadi.

"Bibi..." Rukia menjawab sapaan dari bibinya tersebut.

Bibi Tia berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat emosi Rukia kembali meledak dan dirinya merasa sangat terpukul.

_Plak!_

Satu tamparan yang cukup keras diterima di pipi sebelah kanan Rukia. Detik berikutnya muncul warna kemerahan di pipi yang awalnya putih mulus itu.

"Keluar kamu dari rumah ini, Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia yang mendengar hal itu sangat terkejut. Bibinya itu memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya dahulu sebelum _okaa_-san nya menikah dengan Sousuke Aizen. Ya, nama keluarga ayah kandungnya yang sudah meninggal, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kau mencari adikmu? Pergilah ke kamar jenazah Rumah Sakit Hueco Mundo Pusat!"

"Apa? Ke-kenapa..." ia tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan bibinya itu.

"Cepat pergi, pembawa sial!" Tubuh Rukia lemas seketika hingga tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya sudah berdiri diluar pagar rumah mewah tersebut. Sebuah koper berukuran besar tergeletak disamping sebelah kanannya. Rukia menangis pilu.

-0-

Rukia berjalan lunglai meninggalkan kamar jenazah rumah sakit. Air mata masih mengalir. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang. Sakit yang dia rasakan tak bisa ia tahan lagi. kekuatannya sudah mencapai titik terlemah.

Perkataan dokter yang menemaninya saat di kamar jenazah tadi membuat pikirannya sangat dan sangat kacau. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya mengalami depresi berat dan suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya nyaris pingsan saat menerima kabar tersebut. Kenapa kepulangannya ke Jepang membuat dirinya harus merasakan hal pahit seperti ini. Sesaat ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Australia.

_Bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia. Kau bukan gadis lemah. Kau gadis kuat!_ Batinnya berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ya, dia harus bangkit untuk menghancurkan keluarga tirinya yang sudah seenaknya membuang dirinya.

-0-

-0-

Tbc

* * *

RnR, please? ^^

Arigatou,


End file.
